


The Run And Go

by a_nonny_moose



Category: Markiplier Egos
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_nonny_moose/pseuds/a_nonny_moose
Summary: Inspired by Twenty One Pilots' song The Run and Go, requested by Anonymous via tumblr.





	The Run And Go

**Author's Note:**

> *slaMS FISTS* I AM NOT TO BLAME FOR THE POPULARITY OF THIS SHIP, PEOPLE THAT REQUEST THIS SHIP ARE

“Bim, come here.”  


Bim heard Dark’s voice echo down the hall, a loving command. With a smile, Bim put the book he was reading to the side and headed towards his room.

From inside came music, and Bim pressed his ear to the door. Dark’s baritone filtered though, singing along, and listening to it was enough to make Bim melt.

_Don’t wanna call you in the nighttime…_

Bim knocked gently, a tap at the door. “Love?” he called, hearing Dark pause. 

After a moment, Dark threw the door open and pulled Bim inside, a genuine smile across his face. 

_Don’t wanna give you all my pieces…  
_

Bim gasped, looking around. A speaker, blaring soft music, was set on Dark’s desk; but the rest of the room was candlelit, a cloth-draped table for two set in the center. 

“Dark, what is this?”  


_Don’t wanna hand you all my trouble…  
_

Dark laughed, eyes glittering. “For you, darling.” He took Bim’s hand in his and drew him close, touching chests. “All for you.”

Bim leaned up to peck Dark on the cheek, a chaste kiss. “It’s incredible. Like you,” he teased. 

_Don’t wanna give you all my demons…  
_

Dark hid a blush, sweeping Bim further into the room. “Dance with me,” he whispered. 

Bim giggled a little, humming along to the song. “Sing for me,” he insisted, brushing Dark’s hair out of his face. 

Dark shrugged and whirled Bim around the room in an exaggerated dance, laughing along to the song, watching the candlelight play over his face. 

_You’ll have to watch me struggle…  
_

He, Bim, was so beautiful. And he, Dark, was so lucky. 

_From several rooms away…  
_

They danced, and no one watched. It was the two of them in bliss and song, and neither of them could be happier. 

“Thank you,” Bim whispered into Dark’s shoulder, slowing their dance.  


Dark pulled back a fraction. “This is all for you, darling.”

“You’re too good to me. I–” Bim paused, looking down at their intertwined hands. “I hope this lasts forever.”

“The song?” Dark teased, heart in his throat.  


“The song,” Bim laughed a little, wrapping himself closer to Dark. “This night. Dancing with you. Us.”  


“Forever, hmm?” Dark hummed, folding his hands over Bim’s.   


“Mm-hmm.” Bim let himself melt into Dark, closing his eyes.  


“Well, forever is a long time,” Dark chuckled, resting his head on top of Bim’s as they swayed in time to the music. “I don’t know how long this will last,” he murmured, and Bim looked up in horror.  


“You mean–”  


“I mean,” Dark said, looking at their entwined hands again, suddenly shy, “I don’t think I can call you my _boyfriend_  forever.”  


Bim followed Dark’s gaze and felt his breath catch in his throat. [A silver ring, inlaid with purple](https://www.etsy.com/listing/510195672/silver-crystal-ring-sterling-silver?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=agate%20inlay&ref=sr_gallery_1). 

“I’d rather call you my husband.”  


_But tonight, I need you to stay._   



End file.
